


Rzadko cię widuję z dziewczętami

by cocoslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 2x50 słów. Zainspirowane piosenką o tym samym tytule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rzadko cię widuję z dziewczętami

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Liberi

_Rzadko cię widuję z dziewczętami._

Zastanawiam się, dlaczego? Przecież wiele z nich ma ochotę wisieć na twoim ramieniu. Ty jednak zawsze je odtrącasz, chodząc wszędzie z Crabbe’em i Goyle’em. Wszyscy szydzą ze snującej się za tobą Parkinson, ale ja ją rozumiem, choć wiedzą o tym tylko bratki z mojego ogrodu.

 ***

_Rzadko mnie widujesz z dziewczętami._

Nic dziwnego, nie lubię ich. Dlatego nie dopuszczam żadnej do siebie, cały czas trzymając przy sobie Vince’a i Grega. Wszyscy patrzą z politowaniem na Pansy, ale w twoich oczach widzę współczucie i serce bije mi mocniej, choć wiedzą o tym tylko pawie z mojego ogrodu.  


End file.
